Say something, I'm giving up on you
by Zeldafan29
Summary: (ONESHOT) Sofia, vengeful, depressed is attending the funeral of the love of her life, until in grief, is pulled into a painful flashback, revealing the painful day in which she lost Cedric forever. That day full of despair, cloaked in death in which Vor had returned, managing to overpower Sofia, giving Cedric the opportunity to finally prove his worth. (MATURE THEMES)


**AN- As you may know, I am already writing an SFT story. This however will only be an SFT oneshot. It has nothing to do with my main fic, just had this idea for a while and wanted to write it. R &R your ideas. **

**Warning: For mature readers only. (T+)**

 **Synopsis: Sofia, vengeful and depressed, painfully reveals the monstrous day in which her lover was snatched away from her.**

 **Please, please click off if you are not a fan of major character deaths as this one shot will contain one. Also, if you are very sensitive to deaths of characters, I recommend not reading as it is pretty dark.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own SFT.**

* * *

 _ **Enchancia graveyard - Present time.**_

Silhouettes surrounded the graveyard, bowing their heads low as the Vicar read out loud a poem engulfed in sorrow. Bleakness merged into the chokingly, misty air, expanding its unwanted nature throughout this graveyard. The young Princess stood laconic, voiceless. Her tongue twisted, her ears bleeding by the prayers and words of passing from the Vicar. Death cloaked the air, reminding poor Sofia of how she had lost her soul mate. How noble, courageous and worthy he had been. He never deserved to die...

Wiping a tear from her eye, she listened closely to the kind words he sent out to her lover and how he will be remembered as a hero. _Her hero_. Most of Enchancia and the towns folk of Dunwiddie were also present here in this time of grief and anguish. Cynicism clouded her, revenge was enveloping itself inside her dainty, innocent mind. The beautiful graveyard hedges, circled in on them just as the grey sky gloomed over them. Rain began to drop gracefully, plummeting its wet droplets onto the citizens and royals. The reading however carried on, as for shelter, black umbrellas were put up to shield them from becoming dreadfully wet. Sofia did not care. It was as though the torrential weather had duplicated her emotions, for she felt as though she was pouring downwards too.

Glancing up briefly, she watched her Sister, Brother, Mother and Father pay their respects to this unlikely hero by tilting their heads down and closing their eyes. As oppose to the dreary atmosphere, the weeping willows, planted years ago to match the disturbing feel the graveyard brought upon people like herself. How they wallowed over the scene, watery tears dripping silently from their branches onto the cobblestone path lit with torches.

Bright balls of light, travelling upwards into the foggy air, creating a smoky scent. Discounting the lifeless ambiance, flooding this calm place, the warmth of the torches made standing in the cold less painful. Until of course, when the weather shifted, leaving the torches bear when water fell onto their glow. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw that mournful day.

There was nothing she could have done to prevent that atrocious sight. Though, could she have persuaded him further so he would have changed his mind in fighting in the battle? Perhaps there was a glimpse of guilt, filling her up that wished she had pleaded more desperately. Could this charade have been avoided by Sofia's actions?

Slowly, her thoughts faded. Suddenly, feeling uneasy the Princess collapsed onto the stone ground, making a loud _thump_ when she dropped. Her vision hazy, her words locked up tightly, Sofia felt breathless. The last thing she saw was a crowd of worried, blurred faces rushing to her instantly...

* * *

 _T_ _hree weeks ago._

There was no time for sighing, no time for resting: Enchancia was at war once again. Evil witch, Vor had gathered an almighty army, full of dangerous wizards and a fool proof plan. After Sofia had defeated her, she felt humiliated and bewildered to how a little girl could have beaten a powerful being such as herself. Years skipped by, allowing Sofia to have a sort of stress free early teenage life. Until, all was gloomy, all was dark. Enchancia had in the past been faced with challenges, all followed with a happy ending after Sofia would save the day whether it be on her own or with help.

Unfortunately, there was no happy ending to join this disastrous battle. For Sofia had no idea that she would lose her lover on this day full of melancholy and despair. Enchancia, full of liveliness and high spirits where Princess Sofia had lived most of her life. How she had saved her Kingdom heroically when a pernicious force greeted her unexpectedly in the Mystic Isles. It was one of her more challenging battles, there was no doubt in that, but as always she would break through and defeat whatever evil being were to threaten her family or her Kingdom.

It was around about midday, when a crash boomed out in the fields, several screams echoing straight after the sound was heard. Confused, the Enchancian guards gazed from their watch towers in the pouring rain, discovering a poisonous mist spreading across the fields towards the castle. Bells were rang out, multiple guards went to alert the King and some stayed or split up to be ready to defend. It was their duty after all.

Heaps of guards charged out the gates, almost instantly after they had noticed the strange occurrence. Standing bravely, they all waited patiently for any new noises to ring out as it had before. Suddenly, another ear deafening roar echoed beyond the hills, followed by horrifying shrill cries. That was when Sofia had already began preparing herself, testing out her enchantlet powers, grabbing a thick coat for the bitter gust of cold, circulating outside. She could hear guards, marching forwards in a hurry, towards the source of the problem, a deathly, oozing mist that was unknown to mankind. Gushing its way like a river, tremendously fast towards the palace. Some guards fled the scene when they began to realise how toxic this substance was, but most stayed loyal and decided to reluctantly brace the harmful gas.

Baffled by this uproar, King Rolland peered angrily outside to be hit with an image of his own guards choking to death in the near proximity of the castle. Panicking, he sent more reinforcements out to investigate whilst instructing the remainder of his staff to hide his wife and children. After Sofia attempted to slip out back, she was caught by Baileywick who ushered her back inside to keep safe. Even now sixteen years old, she was treated like she had never encountered a single day of suffering or a battle for that matter. Truthfully, it had been five years since her darkest fear had emerged into something bigger than she had ever expected. Her darkest impulses had manifested into something horrific, proving to toil in her battle with Vor all those years prior to this day.

She was on her own. On her own shrouded with her fears, bottled up over the years. Love conquered evil as it always had before, love saved her from eternal doom if Vor had managed to defeat her and dominate Enchancia. Ignoring Baileywick's plies, she shoved past him and raced outside, using a spell to allow her to breathe comfortably in the poisonous mist. Little did she know, it wasn't just warriors who volunteered to help in this battle, sorcerers including Merlin later joined in when the battle became desperate.

At first, she had no clue to as who or what was causing this damage after all this time of peace in Enchancia, lurking out from the shadows revealed to be none other than Vor! Sofia was certain she had sent her to the spirit world, leaving her Kingdom free of anymore loss of lives. Turns out, she had crawled her way back, now more enraged than Sofia had seen her. Cautiously, avoiding any attention Sofia crept towards Vor, hoping to sneak up on her in order to gain the upper hand. Sneakily, she tiptoed behind a tree, ignoring Vor's terrifying demeanour.

As quick as the wind, she chanted a spell to freeze Vor, but failed when unexpectedly the ghastly villain moved out the way, turning around to face the young heroin. Up until now, Cedric had been but Sofia's crush she had no idea that he would feel the same way she did. That all was about to change.

"Well well, it's you again!" Vor cackled, taking a few intimidating strides towards her.

"I-I sent you to the spirit world!"

"Yes...about that" Vor said, smirking. "You underestimated me, Princess. And here I am!"

"What do you want?" Sofia yelled, a quiver in her voice.

"The same thing I have wanted for five years, to kill you and take your Kingdom for myself!" She explained, mercilessly. "Now, If you don't mind I must be going" she said. "I guess I'll deal with you later!"

Sofia bit her lip, automatically pulling a heroic act by casting another freeze spell on Vor. Again, she dodged this attack, her temper fuming rapidly as she span around in anger to get rid of this pest. "I've had just about enough of you!" Vor hissed, shooting out a dark spell towards the Princess, who quickly dodged this harmful spell.

In moments, the two were engaged in an exhausting duel, using spells, Vor not allowing for any guards to interrupt. Any guards who did interfere or try to protect the Princess would either be killed or blasted away, leaving her poor highness to defend herself. All alone, once again. Soggy and exhausted, Princess Sofia collapsed onto the grass, trying to heave herself off of it, as soon as possible. How was Vor so much more challenging than before?

Breathless, she gradually lifted her sore body off the muddy ground only to find herself back onto it in seconds. Cut, bruised and dazed, her vision became only soso, and her limbs felt heavier than led. The sky bloomed another dark, unforgiving cloud wich sent out loud booms of thunder. Grass, soaked in water, mud absorbed in Sofia's lovely pink dress and coat was the least of her concerns. She couldn't die here...not today...not like this...

She felt lifeless, watching as Vor loomed over her worthless body, stepping on it as she moved closer. Putting a rough boot on Sofia's chest, she thudded down hard, causing the young Princess immense, indescribable pain which violently increased when the evil witch stomped both boots, brutally onto her fragile body. Her face, gauging with blood, trickling down her cheek in the pouring rain. All she could see was guards being thrown back, violently when they would attempt to aid her. It was unfortunate that the sorcerers were all trapped, therefore unable to assist the weak Princess, crushed by Vor's newly gained powers.

As the rain pelted her viciously, she heard an all too familiar voice, heading her way. Cedric. How foolish he was to think he could go up against Vor, especially considering he was not exactly as great as Merlin, as sad as it was to say. As much as she thought Cedric was incredible, there was no way he could overpower Vor. Not when she had mighty powers, assisting her to the point where she had brought the optimistic flower to her lowest. Truly, she thought she was about to die.

Cedric however, rushed in. Momentarily, stopping Vor from killing her, he struck a spell through her shield and blasted the witch to her knees. Sofia felt a glimpse of hope shine in, perhaps the two of them would be able to defeat her once and for all. With no chance of her ever able to escape the restraints she would be confined to.

"Well done, sorcerer. Too bad I'll be back to finish her off soon. Don't get too comfortable..." Said the witch, standing up confidently. Cedric failed to follow her as she teleported out from the scene.

Worried, he crouched beside his Princess, examining her injuries. A broken ankle, multiple cuts on her face and arms. She was in the wars. Cedric's face squinted into a panic, his lips trembling as he muttered a spell to heal her. Though in all worry, he was unable to perform the spell for his emotions were having an affect on them. Instead, he rushed her back to the castle gates where her Father stood, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. As he saw Cedric, carrying the injured Princess, he heaved a sigh of relief. At least she would be safe now, together they would defeat Vor, rather than Sofia expect to be able to handle it alone. Sometimes, alone is too much.

"Guards!" King Rolland barked, summoning two guards to take Sofia to rest in the hands of a healer. "Take my daughter inside, immediately!"

Ushered inside, Cedric decided to follow. Sofia was carefully lifted to her bedroom, placed comfortably inside her cosy bed. Not long after, a couple of healers arrived to attend to her wounds. Cedric felt useless, he had let her down. His emotions had gotten the better of him, dismissing his healing spells, leaving his lover in pain. Technically, he wasn't sure if she loved him back, but there always a chance she did.

Busying himself, he sat on a chair, fiddling with his hands until the healers left. Cedric used this opportunity to talk to her alone, ignoring the screams ringing outside. Scurrying over to her bed, her glanced at her, softening his eyes. Gently, he lay beside her, a salty tear dribbling down his cheek onto her pillow. Voices whispered to the vulnerable sorcerer, persuading him it was his fault she had fallen into such a state.

 _"This is all your fault!" one agitated voice hissed. "She could've died, yet you took your time not thinking about her!"_

Warping his arms around the Princess, he endeavoured to comfort her despite her being unconscious. A few sniffs here and there, feeling highly responsible for his beautiful Princess, thankfully looking much cleaner and healthier than she did on the battlefield. Guards still fought valiantly outside, repelling any attacks from Vor's minions. Grimtrix was there too, fighting the side of Vor's of course.

Hectically, spells shot up into the air, guards sadly dying as a result. Vor's army strong, powerful, malicious. Their hardest foe yet. Cedric smoothed a hand onto her face, guilt cloaking him like his robes.

 _"Why don't you go and fight?!" Another voice suggested._

 _"You pansy ass"_

 _"Fool"_

 _"Coward"_

All those nasty comments were all a figment of his imagination, yet they sounded so real. Perhaps they were right...maybe he should go and fight for Sofia, avenging her by eliminating Vor.

Out of the blue, the Princess's head jolted up, her whole boy now up straight. Afraid, Cedric did the only thing on top of his head, he hugged her softly. Sofia gazed into his eyes, dreamily. Only moments later, they were lip locked for a couple of seconds, how both of them had yearned for that scenario to finally play out. His lips tasting of pure sweetness, his scent comforting and fresh. Sofia wished she could continue to kiss him, but now wasn't the time, not when Vor was invading the castle. There would be plenty of time to share passionate moments once Vor was defeated.

Screams now travelled inside the palace, alerting both of them to stop kissing. Vor was inside the castle. Abruptly, the sorcerer sprung up from his seat and smiled at his lover one last time before exiting her room. Servants, maids scuttled nervously around the castle, terrified of Vor's intimidating demeanour she drew into the palace. Crying, screaming, yelling...

Sofia quickly tried to get up, only to discover her ankle was still busted, causing her to fall to the floor. "Wait!" She cried. "Cedric!" Feeling distressed, she attempted crawling along the floor, hollering his name. Reluctant, Cedric held back, running back to see what the Princess needed.

On noticing her on the floor, he gasped. "Sofia!" He said. "Please, please get back into bed. You need to heal!"

Cedric refused to heal her with a spell, that way it prevented herself from getting into any more danger. He could handle this. He couldn't lose her.

"Please!" Cried Sofia. "Don't leave, it's too risky!"

Shivering, Sofia once again tried to stand, succeeding this time.

"I'm sorry darling...but I have to. The guards are too stupid to take her on" said Cedric. "I won't be long, just please wait here"

He wasn't wrong. The guards failed time after time to over power her, because she is a witch with magic and almighty strengths whereas they are mere humans, capable of no magical abilities. His intuitions were good, but the thought of Vor winning against him prickled her thoughts. Once he had disappeared from sight, Sofia being Sofia followed him shortly after.

Down in the throne room, Vor had frozen King Rolland, luckily the Queen and her siblings had hidden in a secret room of the palace, out of Vor's deathly grasp. Cedric the sensational, growled at the sight of his King. Vor chuckled callously, even more encased in laughter once the joke of a sorcerer was standing in front of her.

"Oh? So the joke of a sorcerer had decided to show his worthless face." Vor laughed, mockingly. "Think you're able to defeat me? Well too bad I know what makes you tick!" said Vor.

Cedric furrowed his brows, determined to extinguish all doubts of him being quite capable of disposing her. Angrily, he paced towards her, trying to intimidate her like she was doing to him. "You will be a threat no longer, Vor!" Cedric said, raising his wand.

But Vor wasn't fooling around, she sent an instant blast from her own wand straight onto Cedric, inducing him onto the ground, weak. Already, he had proven to be nothing more than a foolish, powerless sorcerer, who couldn't even hold a fight for two seconds before falling stupidly to his knees. It was at that moment, Sofia ran in, shoving Cedric out of the line of a killing spell Vor had shot out at Cedric. The previous spell had drained his energy, leaving him practically useless in this battle. Even though he could stand, his voice was shaky, not allowing any spells to pass through his mouth.

"Cedric! Cedric!" Sofia gasped, shooting a fiery glare up at Vor. "What did you do to him!"

"Oh my dear Princess, I drained all his energy of course" Vor stated, a grin creeping in. "Just goes to show, I know how to make people feel defenceless and feeble. Maybe you should just let me win, then I'll allow you and Cedric to live. How does that sound Princess?"

"Never! Just because you have seemingly won, doesn't mean I will hand myself over to you!" Sofia hissed, helping the weak sorcerer to stay stood up. Sofia couldn't let her win, not entirely. What would become of the Enchancia if Vor was to rule over them for the rest of their lives? Unfairly, cruelly. A life like that, was not a life she could bare to think of.

"Don't you see? I've already won. Admit it to yourself. Your sorcerer is defenceless, every single guard in this castle has been wiped out, as has all hope of you ever defeating me. Now I suggest you give up, before you do anything that you will regret!" Vor mused, her threats meaning nothing to her.

"Never!"

"Have it your way!" said Vor, a menacing tone in her voice.

Carefully, taking Cedric's wand, she placed him down on the ground, until his energy rejuvenated. Vor shot a few blasts out from her hands at the brave Princess, in all hope she could get rid of her once and for all. Avoiding every attack, Sofia too repelled her own set of attacks from Cedric's wand to defeat Vor. Tired and confused, the young lass was hit with a freezing spell, her feet glued to the ground.

Vor conjured up a killing spell, aiming it directly at Sofia, paralysed into place. Cedric's head moved slightly, taking in the horrible image he wouldn't want to witness. It was as if love had refilled all of his energy, allowing him to move freely once again. Speedily, he leaped in front of his Princess, the killing spell sinking into him instead.

It was then, that Merlin and his alliance of wizards stormed into the room, finally. It was at that moment that Vor was extinguished like a flame once and for all. Sofia's spell was broken, allowing her to move again.

"Cedric!" She cried, rushing to his side. "Cedric, Cedric! Can you hear me?!" She spluttered, frantically. He couldn't die, not like this...not today...

"S-Sofia..." said Cedric, faintly. He smiled at the sight of his gorgeous Princess, by his side, safe and sound.

"Please...please don't leave me..." Tears gushed down her cheeks like a waterfall, she didn't care. Hurriedly, she tried to use a spell to heal him...but it was no use, even Merlin's magic couldn't heal a wound caused by the ultimate killing spell.

"Sofia.." he began. "You will always be my Princess, no matter what happens. No matter the day, no matter the hour, I will never forget you and I know that one day we shall meet again. Please...don't be sad...you don't suit the look..."

Even his kind words were not enough to sooth her spirits. He was dying...

"Cedric! I love you!" Sofia cried, heavily.

Her Father, the greater sorcerers tried to console her, but she was beyond their help. Tears rolling down her face, one after the other then all at once, Sofia couldn't help herself. She was about to lose the man she loved.

"I love you too, Sofia..." He replied, his voice ghostly.

It was at that moment that he was gone. Cedric died that day. Yet even though he is gone, he will never be forgotten for he saved Sofia and will be known forever as Enchancia's hero...

 _The End._


End file.
